Embrace Eternity - Devil & Angel
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Jack, Subject Zero, was always on the run.. Always hunted, always the feared outlaw. But one day, everything changed, when this one, mysterious man, saves her. Months later, she discovers that this mysterious man is a brother of her good friend, Maya Shepard. FShep/Miranda romance, MShep/Jack romance.
1. Meet the Devil

_**A/N - Jack is very OCC here, but i think that's fine. In this fic, she is wearing her loyalty outfit from the ME2 game. Beginning of the story takes place few months before Maya is resurrected by Miranda. **_

_**Note that english isn't my native language, and i would also want to thank my sis for translating the Russian text. Thanks sis :)  
Leave a review if you liked, it's very welcomed :) **_

* * *

Walking through the streets of Omega, Jack was watching the neon sky above her. Omega was surely her most favorite place in the universe. She felt some kind of a safety on this planet full of criminals, pirates, mercenaries and smugglers. She felt safe when other criminals were near. Danger excited her, and hell, Omega was surely dangerous. Jack, or Subject Zero, was drinking her anger and sorrow in the lower part of her favorite club. Afterlife was exceptional. No one cared for anyone. Bartenders were pouring drinks as long as they could see credits, dancers were dancing in their own ecstasy world, and customers were happy. Nothing mattered. Jack, finally drunk enough to see blurry, left Afterlife to waddle back to her apartment. Nothing mattered, and as she walked slowly, touching the wall for support, she didn't care for anything at the moment. Suddenly she felt a harsh pain on her head. Thanks to the pain, and being drunk, she fall to the ground, trying her best to catch her breath. Trying to analyze what exactly was happening, she felt the pain again. This time on her stomach. She felt her hands being gripped by two men, and the third one was ripping her clothes. Jack tried to call her biotics to help, but failed miserably when she felt a needle on her hand. Feeling the drug slowly take its effect, she knew just what would happen next. Closing her eyes, Jack wanted to have it behind her as soon as possible.

Suddenly she heard gunfire. The man holding her left hand dropped dead next to her, as did the one on her right. She tried to see what was happening, but everything was blurry. Next thing she saw was another male character, punching the next one. She had no idea who was who. The man that punched the other one now aimed a gun next to his head. Jack tried to move, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. She heard the man yell. "Look at her! She will be the last thing you will ever see.." then the gunshot came. Jack stopped her desperate attempt to move. She wanted to have it over quickly. The strange man came to her, waving his hand to get her attention. Jack, watching the man before her, felt strange. This man was very handsome. Black spiky hair, small beard and strong, piercing emerald eyes. It was then when Jack realized that she wanted this man. Badly.

"You alright ?" there was nothing. Jack just stared mesmerized at her savior. Or maybe the next person to rape her. She wouldn't mind.  
"Girl, are you alright ?" again, nothing. Jack desperately wanted to respond, but the drug in her made her paralyzed. She felt her eyes slowly closing, and the last thing she saw was her savior, clad in black colors, holding his sniper rifle as a sword. She drifted into the realm of dreams and illusions. Far away from everything.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start. Scratching her head, she tried to open her eyes to see just where she was. Her head hurt and she felt weird. Almost like a hangover, which was weird, since she never had one. Suddenly she felt warm sensation on her arm. It was someone's hand. A big, hard hand. Immediately opening her eyes, Jack pushed the hand from her, and slamming herself above the invader in the bed near her. She noticed, by the bulge in his pants, that it was a man. Jack smiled at her new prey, pushing his hands above his head. Jack analyzed his face, looking for something to tell her just who was under her. Then she noticed his piercing emerald eyes and his full lips. Yes, this was the same man from the alley. The one that saved her. There was an unanswered question in on his face, and then Jack realized there was something else. She saw lust and desire so strong and deep, she felt paralyzed by it. Jack felt him shifting under her, and she could tell that he was trying to regain control over his senses. Shaking his head, he tried to escape from Jack's tight grip. She smiled at his poor attempt, but she was tired of this game too.

"Who the fuck are you ?" asked Jack, wanting to know just who this mysterious _knight in the armor _is. He smiled, and simply replied. "Rexar..Rex, if you want. You?" Jack stared at him, not knowing what was so alluring on this man that forced her to listen. She moved from him, and it was then she realized she was naked. "Non of your concern" said Jack with disgust in her voice. Why did he saved her if the only thing he wanted was to have his way with her ? Jack was sitting there, unable to wrap her head about this situation. "Well, you are in my bed so it is my concern" the mysterious man laughed, making Jack even more uncomfortable. "Impressive. You saved me from those fuckers, only so you can fuck me yourself. Great work" Jack tried to raise from the bed, but he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back down, forcing her to look at him. "Nothing happened, if that's what's bothering you" he smiled again, closing his eyes, and on his face was a huge smirk. Jack couldn't believe this. She was naked, in a huge bed with a very handsome and sexy man, also naked. And he was saying that nothing happened ? "Really now ? So we played cards naked ?" Jack said with a laugh, pointing at the pack of cards on the nightstand, and on her nude, tattooed body. She saw his eyes drifting down and up her body, and Jack could tell he was enjoying the view. When he averted his gaze away, she noticed the tattoo on his neck. It was a big flaming Phoenix, with his wings spread widely, and he was enveloped in black flames. It looked beautiful. Jack quickly averted her gaze too, not wanting to be caught staring. The situation was awkward enough, even without this. What was happening ? She was never the one for shyness, or embarrassment, but now her heart was suddenly embraced by both these strange feelings. He went up, dressing himself, and Jack couldn't help herself but stare again at his fine toned body, especially his ass. Her eyes went a little higher, and Jack saw another tattoo. A big, black Raven, tattooed all across his back. On his claws was blood, in his beak meat, and his eyes were bloody red. Beneath this tattoo was something written in Russian.  
**_(Мои глаза видят то, что твои не видят) - My eyes see what yours do not_**. Jack was mesmerized by how beautiful it was. Then he turned, so she could see his well toned chest, and his impressive manhood. There was a huge scar on his chest, and some little ones too. Apparently from bullet wounds, but the big scar on his chest was, apparently, from a blade. He dressed himself, and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Let me explain. This _apartment _has only this bed. No couch or anything. I'm here only to sleep and eat, so... Yeah. You were unconscious, so i didn't knew where you live. That's the reason you're here, in this bed. About the part why you're naked. I had to get the venom from your system, or it would had a permanent effect on your muscles and biotics. Maybe even killed you. Those idiots back there thought that it was a simple sedative, but they were wrong. I know a thing or two about venoms and poisons, and the one they used ? Nasty thing. Even if they would had they way with you, they would probably die from the vapors your body would be radiating while trying to fight it. It's a clever side effect, if you ask me" he smiled, and Jack was confused. Why would he help her ? None of this makes sense. She tried to get up but her motion reflexes were still weak, and her look was suddenly blurred. Everything was shaking, so she had to sit down. "So you didn't fucked me because it would kill you, is that it ?" Jack said annoyed while holding her head, trying to calm herself. Rexar smiled, slowly nodding, while one of his hands scratched the back of his head. "Partly. Look, you need to rest. The poison isn't entirely out of your system, so you need to stay here" his hands went for the covers, but Jack stopped him, angrily staring at him "You're full of shit, i'm fine" said Jack while she, again, tried to stand up. Again, with no success. He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Put that hand away, or i'll fucking break it" Jack said with a warning, not liking this sudden weakness that was brewing inside her. Rexar smiled again, shaking his head. "I mean no harm, really. I'm not that kind of guy" his emerald eyes stared into hers, promising safety and peace. Jack didn't knew what to feel, or what to do. She hated these feelings and now they invaded her mind like vermin. She was alone, always was and always will be. Yet when she looked at him, there was something in her that made her want those things. Suddenly there was a loud buzz like sound that brought them back from their stare contest. Jack quickly averted her gaze again, and he smiled. The same old story. "I'm sorry, but i have to take this" Rexar went to his computer, annoyed by this sudden distraction. Jack scratched her eyes, somehow feeling a bit lightheaded. But she wasn't entirely sure it was because she was tired, or because of the man that was staring at her, seconds ago. She lied down, trying to rest a bit. Then she heard Rexar and some other guy yelling at each other.

_"Xander ?! Where the fuck are you ?" _  
_"Calm yourself idiot. I have things i need to do first" _  
_"Then fucking do them and get here, now!" _  
_"Whatever" _

When he was finished arguing, Rexar went back to the bedroom, only to find Jack sleeping calmly on his bed. Crossing his hands on his chest, Rexar smiled at this wild beauty lying so comfortable before him. He felt some strange feelings gripping his heart, his eyes drifted to her naked form. He went to her, taking the sheets and cover her with them. Then he noticed all those scars on her neck, and suddenly he felt weak and scared. Something in his mind told him that he should protect her, because this girl was so fragile, even though she had tough exterior. He knew pain, he knew suffering, and this girl had suffered enough.  
His hand caressed her cheek, and he felt a lonely tear leaving his eye. Realizing just what was he doing, Rexar shook his head, and went to the table where was his rifle. He had to go, and since the poison left her this week, he knew she would be here when he returns. Taking his trusty Widow, and his side-arm blade, he left the apartment, still thinking about the bald angel that was lying in his bed.


	2. Devil and Angel United

_**A/N - Alright, this took some time with my block and everything, but it's finally done. It was extremely hard for me to write, since i Jack is my fav. character and writing something bad about her will always be hard. Also, i'm sorry if you see her relationship with Rexar a bit rushed. I just want her to feel that happiness as soon as possible, without the dumb need to explain anything. Obviously Rexar feels the same as Jack so there is no need for romantic stuff like dinners and such, although i will add it in the next chapter. Now, Jack needs comfort, and i will give it to her (through Rexar).**_

_**Also ! There is a poll in my profile. Decide which story should be updated sooner :)**_

* * *

After few more hours of active duty and people killing, Rexar finally arrived home. Or rather to his half empty apartment on Omega. It pleased him that the bald, tattooed angel was still sleeping calmly in his bed. With nothing to fear, without a reason to run. She looked so calm, almost dead. The venom in her system was surely long gone by now, and yet she was still sleeping. He wondered if she had a home. If she had someone who could take care of her. Someone to call family. Friend. He never had this problem. There was always someone to take care of him, if there was the need. He had his sisters and brothers, a loving father and...a woman who he had to call mother. There was his Maya, the woman which will be forever known as the First Human Spectre. Kirin, his crazy sister, even with her age. She was still a child in her heart, still the one doing crazy things. Zira, the calm lamb of the family. IQ higher than any other human before her. And lastly Meneya, she was the one to planned everything, from the tiniest idea to a grand master plan. Always the one for tactics, plans, ideas. A music geek. Then there were also his brothers. There was Dener, a little crazy, just like Kirin, but with with experience to stay invisible. Literally. And Kabal. The hard, battle scarred soldier. Not much for words, since he preferably spoke trough action. There was also his cousins and maybe some distanced family members as well. His family was huge, and he loved every one of his siblings. But now, on Omega, he was alone. After leaving the Alliance, this was the only place where assassins and mercenaries, like himself, wouldn't hunt him. The Alliance sure doesn't like rogue agents. Not the ones with dark secrets in their head, anyway. He was alone now, without his family to help him. He knew involving them would only endanger them. That he could never allow. He went to take a shower. To clean all this blood from his hands. It was the only place where he could properly relax. Under the cold water.

* * *

Jack was back in her nightmare. Pragia. Again. The bed, the mirror. The kids. Everything was back. The pain and fear. Also, anger. But what could she do ? She was just a kid. As powerful as she was, she was still just a kid. A monster. Disgusting experiment, not worth a simple tear. A simple drop of sweat. At least that was the way the other kids called her. The staff never cared for her. Nobody ever cared. She was just an experiment. Nothing more. She was suddenly in the battle ring, with the other kids around. She heard screaming and yelling. She could feel the narcotics flowing through her veins as she had the urge to attack the scared child in front of her. She had to. It was either that, or the shock hit from the guards. It was either kill or be killed. And Jack, Subject Zero, made her choice. After every hit she received, after every invective aimed at her person, Jack finally made up her mind. No more. This is was the final insult. She made a choice.

She chose to survive.

* * *

After taking a long, relaxing shower, Rexar heard a loud scream. Apparently it was from his guest. She was finally awake. He quickly dried his hair and his muscular body, took some old clothes which he used for sleeping, and quickly went to see his guest. Indeed she was awake, sitting on the bed, a small tear was leaving her eye, and Rexar sighed. He sit right next to her, and Jack, voluntarily or not, leaned to his muscular body, and started crying. Rexar felt it as a need, so he hugged her tightly, silently letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. That she could tell him whatever she wants. So desperate she was to let go the pain and suffering she was holding, that she didn't even realize she was crying in the tight embrace of this mysterious, yet incredibly handsome man. Pragia was something she wanted, no- needed to get off her mind. It reminded her of her strength, yes, but also there was the unbearable pain. Pain and power united. Jack never knew what was fueling her to go on. Was it power ? The point that she could break someone's neck just by thinking by it ? That her biotics were so powerful that she couldn't even get drunk because they wouldn't let her ?

Or the pain ? Those lives she took while she was still a child. The drugs and weapons and...the abuse. Was it this particular feeling of powerlessness that fueled her to go on ? So she could never feel it again ?

And yet she was. Right here. In HIS arms. When her heart ached for his help. Her body for his touch. She wanted to feel the comfort, even though it was just all a lie. It will all be nothing but pain tomorrow, but now, it could be something good. Sex always helped, why not now ? Sex always helped. It never mattered if it was a woman or a man. A human or an alien. The heat and that small comfort which came from it was always a good cure for her sadness. But the morning were terrible. The time to leave always brought her back to her saddened state, and so she decided to leave sex out of her life for a while. But this was somehow different. It felt somehow right.

And as if Rexar felt what she was thinking about, he looked at her and cupped her face, taking the tears away with his finger. Jack closed her eyes, and Rexar whispered. "I'm here. You don't need to hide anything from me" Jack didn't said a word, she was obviously in no mood for talking. She instead put her hand on his hardening member, gripping him lightly, and Rexar let out a loud moan. He knew what she wanted. He also wanted her, there was no denying that she was beautiful to him. But this was not the way to win her trust. And he, indeed, wanted her trust. It's just a few steps to love that took her hand in his, and kissed it. Jack shook her head in confusion, not clearly understanding what was going on. When she touched that part of human's body, it would always send the message. She was horny, and she wanted release. This man, Rexar, was either dumb not to see her advances, or he didn't wanted her, which was surely not the case since he was already growing hard. Or, he wanted something else ? What did he wanted exactly ? He was a mystery to her.

* * *

**_Alright this is for now. Hope it didn't suck that much lol...Hope you enjoyed :)_**

**__****_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**


End file.
